


Друзья на Фэйсбуке

by vslvsct



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vslvsct/pseuds/vslvsct
Summary: Кастиэль влюблён в Дина уже на протяжении нескольких лет, но он слишком боится что-либо с этим делать.Это продолжалось до того момента, пока Кас как-то раз случайно не лайкнул один из постов Винчестера на фэйсбуке. Неважно, рад он этому или нет, но теперь он должен сказать Дину хоть что-то.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы ознакомиться с оригинальным текстом, кликните [здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9482723)  
> А чтобы перейти на профиль автора - [здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom)  
> Бета, которая редактирует мои фанфики - [здесь](https://ficbook.net/authors/1512375)  
> Работу вы можете прочитать на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5188831)
> 
> -
> 
> Сообщения Дина выделены жирным шрифтом и курсивом, а сообщения Каса только курсивом.  
> Иии все эти "запостил", "фотка" и т.д. только для того, чтобы передать молодёжный слэнг или что-то в этом роде. Иногда я сокращала другие слова, ежели в оригинальном предложении, потому что те никак не переделать на наш лад. (ладно, переделать, просто я пока что слишком туп для этого).  
> Иии давайте все дружно прокричим "спасибо" бете ;)

Их школа не была очень большой или что-то в этом роде. Все более-менее знали друг-друга ещё с детского сада, а это означало, что на Фэйсбуке все были друзьями. В выпускном классе было около ста детей, а вместе со всей старшей школой их число доходило примерно до пятисот.  
  
Так что _естественно_ у Каса в друзьях был и Дин Винчестер. Ладно, он был в друзьях у младшего брата Дина — Сэма… Хоть он и видел его всего пару раз. Вот как-то так всё работает в Лоуренсе.  
  
Кастиэль был влюблен в Дина с тех самых пор, как он вообще узнал значение слова «влюбленность». Он запал на этого зеленоглазого мальчишку как только увидел его. Но, в то время, как Кастиэль был застенчивым и сдержанным, Винчестер являлся его полной противоположностью — он был общительным и открытым. Кас никогда не подходил к нему вне занятий, и лишь изредка, когда они работали в паре.  
  
Но он давал себе небольшие поблажки. Во-первых: он иногда мог спросить Чарли (их общего с Дином друга) как поживает Винчестер, но потом обязательно спрашивал как успехи у их команды (это только для того, чтобы отвести подозрения). И во-вторых: раз в неделю он мог зайти на Фэйсбук, чтобы просмотреть новые посты Винчестера.  
  
Это попахивало одержимостью и сталкерством, о чем Кас неоднократно себе напоминал.  
  
_Это публичная информация, он делится ею со всеми_ , — рассуждал он сам с собой. —  _Не выглядит, будто он старается сохранить её в тайне, или хотя бы не показывать ее всем._.  
  
_Но_ , — противопоставляет он сам себе. —  _Ты же не смотришь посты любых других людей так же часто, как его. Ни Бальтазара, ни даже Анны. А ведь они твои лучшие друзья._  
  
Каждый раз, когда он доходил до этой части своей мысленного монолога, он глубоко вздыхал и заставлял себя закрыть вкладку.  
  
И вот в один такой день, перед тем как начать процесс вечернего самобичевания, он просматривал последний фото альбом Дина. На фотографиях он со своим отцом чинил машину и выглядел очень гордым за свою работу над той классической тачкой.  
  
…И, безусловно, он был очень горяч в этой футболке, пропитанной потом, и со следами машинного масла на его щеках.  
  
— Эй, Кас, могу я одолжить твою… — как только Габриэль прервался, Кастиэль резко захлопнул свой ноутбук. — Теннисную ракетку? — старший брат смотрел на него с подозрением. — Что ты там такого делал, что я даже посмотреть не могу?  
  
— Ракетка-то тебе зачем? Еще раз хочешь разыграть Михаила?  
  
Они сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока Габриэль не сдался первым.  
  
— Ты мне даешь свою ракетку, не задавая лишних вопросов, а я не пытаюсь угадать твой пароль, чтобы вычислить что же ты там от меня скрываешь. Идет?  
  
Самая легкая сделка, которую он когда-либо совершал.  
  
— Она в кладовке рядом со сноубордами, по-моему. Просто… не впутывай меня в это.  
  
Габриэль подмигнул ему, перед тем как сбежать по лестнице. После того, как его шаги утихли, Кастиэль задышал свободнее. Он даже не захотел снова возвращаться к компьютеру, зная, что все и так хорошо, так что он продолжил закрывать Фэйсбук и вкладку с сапёром.  
После этого он просто оставил его на столе и пошёл помогать маме готовить ужин.  


***

  
  
Когда Кастиэль вернулся к своему компьютеру, чтобы поработать над эссе по английскому, он удивился, увидев, что Фэйсбук все еще открыт. Он закатил глаза, отлично помня проделки Габриэля и собрался уже закрыть вкладку, как вдруг кое-что заметил.  
  
В спешке скрыть экран от брата, Кастиэль каким-то образом умудрился поставить лайк на ту самую фотографию Дина в мокрой футболке.  
  
Пятнадцать уведомлений жаждали его внимания.  
  
И все эти уведомления были в папке «входящие сообщения».  
  
Прошло несколько часов с тех пор, как он последний раз садился за ноутбук, так что с картинкой уже невозможно было что-то сделать. Будет слишком палевно, если он уберет лайк сейчас, так что он просто проигнорировал это, тяжело вздохнув. Как же неловко. Фотография была выложена по меньшей мере несколько месяцев назад, и было очевидно, что страницу Дина он изучил вдоль и поперек.  
  
Он открыл уведомления, и, что его удивило больше всего, так это то, что все они были от Дина. Винчестер пролистал и оценил множество его недавних постов, включая полный анализ «Алисы в стране чудес». Он даже поделился записью с последнего соревнования легкоатлетов, подписав «Хорошая работа, чувак! Мои поздравления всей команде, вы, ребята, молодцы».  
  
Большинство новых уведомлений состояло из комментариев Дина, один из которых он оставил под недавно обновленном статусом Каса, в котором говорилось, что их учитель политологии — Мистер Кроули — слишком много хвастается.  
  
       _ **Дин Винчестер** : лол, не могу не согласиться!!! :) :) :)_  
  
Что за чертовщина происходит?  
  
Он слишком нервничал, чтобы начать проверять сообщения. Но любопытство просто требовало посмотреть что же там ему прислали. Дрожащей рукой, он перевел курсор на иконку и открыл вкладку.  
  
       ** _Хэй, Кас! Как я мог забыть, что ты есть на Фэйсбуке? Ты мне никогда не попадался в ленте…_  
**  
       _ **Ты сейчас, наверное, обедаешь или еще что, но спасибо, что поставил лайк на ту фотку!**_  
  
      _ **Сэмми мне столько наговорил про то, что я запостил ее (ты ведь его встречал раньше, да?), он сказал, что она никому не понравится, потому что я выгляжу слишком хмурым.**_  
  
_**Так что… спасибо, что помог доказать мне, что этот мелкий не знает всего на этом свете ;)**_  
  
Он перечитал сообщения раза четыре, перед тем, как мог хоть чуть-чуть осознать о чем в них говорится. Должен ли он ответить? Учитывая, сколько времени Дин на него потратил, было бы грубо этого не сделать. Курсор мигнул в окне чата, будто надсмехаясь над его трусостью.  
  
       _Пожалуйста, Дин. В любое время._  
  
Вскоре на экране появились белые точки, сообщающие, что Дин ему что-то пишет.  
  
_**:)  
**_  
_**Нам следует побольше видеться**_  
  
Похоже, сердце Кастиэля только что перестало биться. Он ощутил холодок в груди, потому что эти белые точки вновь появились на экране.  
  
       ** _Ты, вроде как, единственный человек в школе, с которым я никогда не говорил_  
**  
       _ **Мы должны это исправить**_  
  
Точки исчезли, и Кас обреченно вздохнул. Он должен был ответить. Но что ему сказать?  
  
       _Я бы был не против. Есть что-нибудь на примете?_  
  
Он на самом деле был, хоть и немного, но горд собой. Если бы они говорили в реальной жизни, то он уверен на процентов девяносто, что просто стоял как статуя и разглядывал этого прекрасного парня.  
  
       **Мы могли бы пойти поесть бургеров или посмотреть фильм, или, может, пойти в боулинг?  
**  
**_Или что ты захочешь, я довольно гибкий... в этом плане._**  
  
Перед тем, как Кас начал печатать ответ, пришло еще несколько сообщений.  
  
       **Черт. Должен ли я уточнить, что зову тебя на свидание?  
**  
      ** _Я только что перечитал наш диалог и понял, что действительно не сказал «Хэй, Кас, ты мне нравился еще с детского сада, и я был просто в шоке, когда увидел, что ты отлайкал мою фотографию, так что я бы очень хотел прогуляться с тобой в пятницу»_**  
  
**_Я так полагаю, я сказал это только что_**  
  
Кастиэль был на девяносто процентов уверен, что у него случился инфаркт, и он уже на небесах, потому что то, что сейчас произошло, просто не может быть реальным. _Он_ нравился Дину Винчестеру еще с детского сада? Но это было невозможно… Они почти никогда не говорили друг с другом. Что вообще Дин в нем нашел?  
  
Он сидел в оцепенении, пока звук входящих сообщений не отрезвил его.  
  
       ** _Так, похоже, ты НЕ думал, что это свидание, и тебе это не нужно, и ты сейчас пытаешься найти более подходящий способ мне отказать_  
**  
      _ **Все нормально, не беспокойся об этом**_  
  
_**Увидимся завтра на математике**_  
  
Подождите, нет! Он запаниковал, потому что боялся упустить свой шанс побыть с Дином. Быстро, не беспокоясь о том, что пишет, он ответил:  
  
       _Дин!_  
  
  _Ты мне тоже нравишься еще с детского сада. Может быть, с подготовительной группы, я точно не помню, но это было, когда ты толкнул Гордона за то, что он наступил Анне на ноги._  
  
_Я бы безумно хотел пойти с тобой на свидание и поесть бургеров в Доме у дороги, или посмотреть фильм, или пойти в боулинг, или пойти туда, куда захочешь ты_  
  
_Если предложение все еще в силе_  
  
Вау. Он вылил всю свою душу через сообщения в Фэйсбуке. В зависимости от того, что ответит Дин, это будет либо его ошибкой, либо лучшем решением в жизни. Минуты шли, и Кастиэль все больше и больше сдавался. Он слишком много надеялся.  
  
В тот момент, когда он уже хотел отступиться и выключить компьютер, чтобы спуститься вниз, взять мороженное и начать смотреть какой-нибудь тупой фильм, мессенджер снова подал признаки жизни.  
  
       ** _Очешуеть!!!_  
**  
    ** _Я заберу тебя в пять?_**  
  
**_Сначала боулинг, ПОТОМ бургеры, ПОТОМ и фильм, если ты будешь в состоянии :)_**  
  
В этот раз он даже не сомневался.  
  
       _Это свидание ^-^_  
  
Он уже говорил, что любит Фэйсбук?  
  
________________  
  
Тот самый "полный анализ Алисы в стране чудес": http://io9.gizmodo.com/5907235/a-math-free-guide-to-the-math-of-alice-in-wonderland  
http://www.maa.org/external_archive/devlin/devlin_03_10.html  
  
Честно, я не читала, но, John Doe, спасибо еще раз  <3


End file.
